The Wolf and The Lamb
by yoga5631
Summary: Isaac Wolf life was changed forever after one faithful new year eve, will he be able to get out of rapture alive? and will he come out as a monster or a man?
1. Prologue

**hi there! i'm new to the fandom. i just got the bioshock trilogy and found it was very interesting and fun to play and then an idea of a fanfic hit my head but my writing is bad (way to add confidence -_-)**

 **hopefully i get this thing right and i know the summary was bad XD (i was out of ideas LMAO)**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1958  
** **25th of December  
** **mercury suites**

a boy rummage through a boxes full of stuff the boy have brown short hair with hazel brown eyes wearing a cream colored pants with brown vest and white shirt

"cmon i know it's in here!"

his face light up when he get what he was looking for a audio log

"i wonder how this thing work"

he then put it on the ground and stare at it "hmm maybe this button?" he said pressing the red button

"Testing...testing...hello my name is Isaac Wolf, i'm 9 years old and i'm from New York, Daddy said we go down here to avoid bad things from happening to us. he din't say what it is but i believe him but mother din't take it too well but eventually she agreed to go here eventually"

he then presses the button again "i wonder if it recorded.."

he then press the play button only to hear silence "..." he stare at the audio box "i think i press the wrong button" he said slapping his forehead

* * *

 **later..**

Lino walked down to the living room following a smell of breakfast and see his mom and dad already sitting on the dining table

"morning, son!"

Isaac father have the same feature as him with the only exception of a black hair instead of brown with hazel brown eyes same as he is

"morning dad" Isaac said smiling

"there you are, you better finish up your breakfast or it will be cold" his mother called

his mother on the other hand have a brown hair same as him but with the exception of green jade eyes

he quickly ran down and sit on one of the chair to see pancakes laying on a plate infront of his seat and quickly munch the entire food

"sweetie you promised to take Isaac to Ryan amusement today"

"did i?"

"Dad... you promised"

Elliot laugh "relax, i'm just kidding"

"you and your jokes, Elliot" Margaret said chuckling and shaking her head

"well are you ready?" Elliot asked his son

"yup! all done"

"well then let's go" Elliot said standing up and picking his coat

Isaac enthusiastically walked out to the front door with his dad

"be carefull!" Margaret yelled

"we will!" Elliot yelled

* * *

 **Ryan Amusement**

"stay close to me Isaac" Elliot said walking ahead

but then his father stopped to greet a person

"ahh never though seeing you here Mrs. Tenenbaum" Elliot said

"Mr. Wolf ... it is good seeing you here, and i reckon this is little Isaac?" Brigid said crouching down to him

"that's right"

"hello there Isaac, my name is Brigid Tenenbaum"

"nice to meet you!" Isaac greeted

Mrs. Tenebaum was one of his father work colleague, he remember him talking about her at home

Tenenbaum smiled and then started talking to his father about something but he have no interest in it and looked around and see 2 shadow in an alleyway nearby. it make him curious. he then take a glance at his father one last time before running off following them

* * *

 **Alleyway**

Isaac followed the Duo quietly through the alleyway taking cover behind boxes and dumpster,after a while the girl stopped at a corpse. the he finally can take a good look at the duo

the little girl is wearing a white dress with brunette hair tied to braided pigtails and some kind of syringe in her hands, while the other figure is huge like a golem and wear a diver suit with a drill on one of his hand

Isaac was staring over the girl like she has him on a spell

"look daddy an angel!" Isaac watched as she stuck a device to the corpse and started extracting a red liquid from the corpse. Isaac wasn't paying too much attention to his surrounding before he know it he trip down a few trashcan, the 2 quickly turn around turn around to see him. they both stare at confusion before Isaac quickly stand up and begin to walking back slowly before running away

 **Later...**

Isaac keeps on running until he crash into someone he looked up to see his father

"Isaac! there you are! i have been looking everywhere for you!"

Isaac just looked back and then back to his dad

"sorry dad, i won't do it again"

hsi father then pat his head and crouch down to him "son, Rapture is a dangerous place, please don't ever do that again. do you understand me?" he asked

"dad, i get it"

Elliot then smiled and then stand up "c'mon let's go, son" he said grabbing Isaac's hand

Isaac followed his father then glanced back, thinking about that girl he saw

"who was she?" he though

* * *

 **Rapture, 1958**  
 **31 of December**  
 **Kashmir restaurant**  
 **5 minutes before New Years Eve**

Isaac just sit at the corner as he watch the adults dancing around the ballroom he himself is wearing a small black suit with a nicely combed hair. he kept thinking about the girl he saw a few days back at the amusement park but he was taken back to reality by his father who come up to him

"c'mon son! don't just sit here doing nothing, cheer up!" Elliot said

"no dad i think i'll pass" Isaac declined

this make Elliot face turn into a frown

"what's on your mind, son?"

"well dad, it's about a girl i met"

when he hears that, Elliot face have a grin plastered on his face "ohoho and who is this lucky girl name be?"

"well..."

Elliot chuckles "my son's all grown up" he said patting Isaac's head

"Elliot! the speech is about to begin!" his Mum called

"coming! we'll talk about this later okay, son?" his father said before walking toward his mum

Isaac nods as he watch all the other adults stood up infront of a tv screen as it turns on and Andrew Ryan face appear. he then sighed and looked on the ground

"DADDY!"

 _it was her voice!,_ Isaac look toward the direction of the voice to find it was coming from outside, he then ran towards the restaurant entrance to see the diver who was with her fighting off 3 person, after a pretty short fight he was about to finish the last one but suddenly the last person threw something at him making the diver stopped attacking him. he then watch as a woman walked up to him,

"she's not your daughter, do you understand? her name is Eleanor... and she is mine"

"Eleanor..." Isaac mutters

she then give him a gun

"open your helmet and put the gun on your temple" she ordered

he obey without question "and now fire.."

Isaac just stood there watching in horror as Eleanor screams and the diver pulled the trigger after witnessing that he quickly ran back to the restaurant to look for his parents, soon he found them among the crowds

"Mum! Dad!" he called running to them but before he manage to get close to them, the whole building suddenly went dark

"DEATH TO RYAN! LONG LIVE ATLAS!"

Before his brain can register what is happening, the whole restaurant suddenly filled with explosion and gunshots making everyone running for their lives. the whole restaurant shake thanks to more explosive being detonated. Isaac looked around and see his parents in another room

"Mom! dad!" he yelled running to them but before he was able to reach them a giant piece of rubble fall down from the ceiling and blocked his way towards them

"no! no! no! no!"

"Isaac,listen to me" he father called from a tiny hole in the rubble "you need to go son!"

"no i'm not leaving!"

"it's no use son,now i want you to listen closely to me"

Isaac stopped and look at his father through the hole

"Isaac, you are the precious thing that me and your mother ever have that why you have to live, thing will be difficult ahead but i want you to know that we will always love you"

Tear drops over Isaac face "but i don't want to leave you here!"

"i know this is hard son, but you need to be strong for us,do you understand?"

he wipe the tears off his face and nods

"that's my boy, now go!"

Isaac seems to be holding his tears as he run to the exit

"will he be okay?" Margaret asked looking at his husband

Elliot only chuckles and then smile "of course he will, he is our son remember?"

they both hug each other as an explosive landed near them

* * *

Isaac ran past the chaos between the shooting splicers and explosion happening around him, he doesn't care where he is going the only thing in his mind is to get away from the restaurant as far as possible, he ran as he saw building exploded around him, people shooting at each other. he close his eye before he crash into someone, he looks up to see a man with his face deformed

"hello little fishy!"

Isaac fell down and started to crawl away as the splicer get closer to him with a metal pipe in his hand ready to bash his head, he crawls back until his hand felt a piece of metal. he saw it and quickly grab it, he then close his eye as the splicer lunge at him. expecting the worse

but to his surprise nothing did happen, instead he felt something dripping to his face .he braced himself to open his eyes to see the splicer was impaled on the piece of metal that is in his hand, and the liquid falling to his face is his blood.

he soon realise that he just killed someone

he quickly panicked and crawl away from the body and stood up and wiping the blood off his face and continue running before he found an open locker,without second though he enter it and quickly close it inside he curl up like a ball with tears streaming down his face

"please let this be a nightmare, please wake up" he said closing his eyes

but it wasn't it was real the screaming, the gunshots, the explosion. all of them is real, he then continue to cry in the locker until he cry himself to sleep

* * *

 **and that's a wrap on the prologue, hope you enjoy :)**

 **and please every review is welcomed but try not be too harsh LMAO  
**

 **See ya later!**


	2. 2 weeks later

**and we are back for another chapter**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1959  
** **1st of January**

Isaac finally open his eyes to the sound of a few voices talking

"sorry, but i don't think you will be needing this!"

Isaac peek through the locker to see splicers looting what they could from the corpses but as he peek through he accidently hit the locker with his head

"hey! did ya hear that?"

"it seem to come from that locker right there"

Isaac stood still as the splicer is making their way to him, the splicer look at the locker closer. Isaac hold his breath as they look through the holes. the splicer was about to open it but he was suprised when a group of security bots appear behind them

"oh shit! run!" one of them yelled

it wasn't long before they started running away with the bots on the pursuit, Isaac took a sigh and opened the locker, he then quickly run away from the building, not wanting the splicers to come back

* * *

 **2 weeks later  
Artemis suites**

it's been 2 weeks since the start of the civil war, Isaac been moving here to there avoiding splicers along the way, thanks to all the time running his clothes is torn up, followed by a few bullet holes with a few stain in his white shirt

"so... thirsty"

earlier today, he was running away from a shootout between 2 groups of splicers, but he forgot to bring the supply he was stockpiling and so he is now left with nothing. he soon find himself thirsty thanks to all the running, he was about to lose vision when he saw one particular building

"Suchong free clinic? maybe there's some water in there!" he said before running to it

 **Suchong clinic**

Isaac ran into the clinic to found it empty and looted, his last hope lies behind a metal door which was unlocked

"please there be water" he mutter as he open the door and saw a dark room he walked in and hit the light switch, what's inside was enough to make someone puke

it was a dead man stuck on a surgical table with a drill impaling him, Isaac quickly hold his mouth to prevent it from puking "keep it together, Isaac" he mutter as he swallow back his about-to-be puke, he continue to look around trying not to smell the stench on the body.

 **One hour later**

Isaac slumped to the ground after finding no water "HOW IS THERE NO WATER IN HERE?!" he yelled slamming the floor but to his surprise it reveal a secret compartment

inside of it a bottle with a purple glow on the table nearby, he quickly grab the bottle and drink it not reading the tag behind it with the writing "Lot **317** " as he drink it. he felt his thirst is quenched.

"fina-" he stopped as suddenly he felt the world was spinning and his body felt like it was being turned inside out. Isaac let out a scream of pain before falling to the ground

as he was losing his vision a few man walked into the room. after that, he lost consciousness

* * *

 **Persephone correctional facility  
Outer part  
Examination room**

Isaac woke up to see himself in a vita chamber being scanned. he then see 2 people outside the vita-chamber, one is a man who was looking at him while the other he recognize from the new year eve.

"it is confirmed, the Bellerophon is in his body" the man said

he then notice that Isaac is awake and opened the Vita-chamber

"ah i see you are awake,my name is Gilbert Alexander and this is ms. Sofia lamb" he introduced "what is your name?"

Isaac stayed silence for a while before saying his name weakly

"Isaac wolf.."

"i see... well then you can now follow this bot to your room" Sofia said

Isaac already felt the dread in her voice as he quickly follow the bot out of the room

* * *

after walking he finally reach his room the room was quite big complete with a bed, a mirror and a bathroom and a new set of clothes on the bed

"make yourself at home" the bot said before flying away

he then walked toward the mirror and look at himself "i look awful" he mutter, he then took the spare clothes and walked toward the bathroom.

 **Later...**

"it felt comfy" he said looking in the mirror with his new clothes, but suddenly sirens start blaring throughout the whole facility "what is happening?"he then walked out of his room to see a girl running away before a splicer grabbed her and started to take her away, he soon recognize her from the accident at new year eve

"it's her!" he thought

meanwhile, Eleanor who was in the splicer hand was struggling to break free "let go of me!"

"i gotta save her, think Isaac think!"

then as if lady luck heard him a wrench dropped from the ceiling right infront of him "well not what i expected but okay"

he quickly ran toward the splicer with high speed "hey!" he called the splicer turned around to be sucker punched with a wrench to the face, knocking him out. Eleanor looked at him

"in here!" Isaac said pointing at his room

they both quickly ran into his room and then closed the door before laughing

"thanks"

"no problem, you're Eleanor right?"

She giggled "how did you know?"

"uhh just a hunch?" he said nervously

she giggled more "your funny, what's your name?" she asked

"Isaac. Isaac Wolf"

"well then, nice to meet you Isaac" she said smiling offering a handshake

Isaac then grab her hand but then his hand started to shine bright, he watched as the light started to crawl from Eleanor arm to her head,

"Isaac? what is happening?" Eleanor asked before a blinding white light engulfed their field of vision. after the light subside Isaac jaw dropped when he look at Eleanor. she is now seem to be a normal little girl with blue eyes looking at him,Isaac stood there confused as to what happen. but there surprise was interrupted when a pack of splicer took Eleanor away from his room. leaving him confused

* * *

 **Surveillance room**

unbeknownst to them Sofia and Alexander is watching them through a camera

"amazing" Sofia said in amazement

"this is only a fraction of the Bellerophon true potential" Alexander said

"why does Suchong make this?"

"it was suppose to be a new protector program that was designed to protect the upper class citizen of Rapture, but it has one fatal flaw"

"and what could that be?"

"Due to unknown reason the Bellerophon somehow triggered an insane reaction to a subject and even some resort to violence, which all died by either suicide or total organ failure"

"will he follow this side effect?" Sofia asked

"only time will tell, we can only watch"

* * *

 **Isaac room**

Isaac's let his body fell down to the bed looking at the ceiling and started to look in his hand one more time "what is happening to me?" he mutter as he felt his eyelids closing

* * *

 **and that's it for this time if the quality might drop a little been busy these few days :(**

 **and also the lot was also a shoutout for mr or mrs ,sandshrew and if you have anything to asked just pm me XD**


	3. Bellerophon and a promise

**got caught on a heavy flu, it sucks -_-**

* * *

 **Unknown**

Isaac found himself running through a field with the sun shining on his face, but in the corner of his eyes he see a figure in the dark with shining red eyes staring rith at him through the dark woods, he slowly walk back to stay away from it but soon a fire started and the whole field caught in the fire quickly circling him. he stood there as his lungs starts to be filled with smoke. and took one last look at the dark figure staring at him before finally fainting out

* * *

 **Isaac room**

Isaac opened his eye with a cold sweat

"nightmares again.."

it's been a full month since he was taken in by the Rapture Family and ever since then he always had the same nightmare about the White Wolf, he was interrupted in his train though as a bot fly in with Alexander face on it

"Isaac, time for your testing"

Isaac then notice that this is one of those time, ever since his incident with Eleanor. Sofia and Alexander seemed to put their attention to him by running a few test on him and to be honest, he was also surprised at how he is able to run around the cellblocks for one hour without resting and also that he suddenly can breathe underwater, so he wouldn't think anything else impossible

"i'm coming" he said

Alexander nodded and the bot flew out

* * *

 **Testing room**

Isaac walked in to see Alexander waiting for him inside

"so what now doc? jump into a burning stove or maybe drop from the top floor of the cellblocks?" he asked jokingly

"not of that sort, i want you to shoot that bottle at the corner there" Alexander said pointing

"but i never used a gun" he said

"no guns, you will shoot it with your hands"

...

Isaac look at Alexander with a confused look for a full 10 seconds before finally speak a few words

"Doc, are you drunk?"

"very funny, Isaac now try to focus, i want you to concentrate on your hand and try to make a fire come out of it"

Isaac was about to protest because he already did some pretty impossible things for a normal kid and so he took a deep breath and raise his hand and close his eyes moments later it feel like magic happened as he open his eyes he see it was burning with fire

"coooollllll" he said in awe but then common sense kicks in "wait, hand is on fire..."

it wasn't long before he screamed and started running around the room trying to find water "WATER! WATER! WATER!"

Alexander sighed as he watch Isaac but then surprised when Isaac turn into a black mist and disappear from the room "Isaac?" he called

* * *

he soon ran out of the room and saw Isaac running in the hallway still searching for water but he was warping all around still screaming for water "impressive, i have yet to factor in the warp ability, fascinating " he mutter as he continue to follow Isaac

Alexander soon found him in a pool putting the flames out from his hand with a puddle of water on one of the cell block

"finally..."

"oh hi doc!" he said finally calming down and then suddenly looking around "uhhh why are we at a jail cell" he asked

"you don't realize that you just run around the facility screaming for water?"

"what? i did?" he asked pulling his hand out from the puddle

Alexander just sighed and did a facepalm

* * *

 **Back to the testing room**

Isaac manage to throw a fireball at the bottle which explode on impact

"good, now try to go to that spot over there"

Isaac started to walk forward when he suddenly teleported 5 feet away from where he last standing

"awesome.." he said as he started to warp around the room in excitement but stop when he suddenly felt a heavy pain in the chest and fell to the ground gasping for air "can't breathe!"

Alexander quickly grab a syringe filled with green liquid and inject Isaac with it and after it he felt his breathing back to normal "be carefull, Isaac your body is still adusting to the Bellerophon, please try not to get too excited about your powers"

he then quietly nods as he try to get his surrounding "that's enough for you today" Alexander advise

"okay.."

Isaac walked out of the room leaving Alexander alone, after assuring himself that he's alone. he took out an audio recorder and started recording

* * *

 **Quarantine room**

Isaac decided that he should meet with Eleanor who was currently sitting at her bed drawing something. after he cured her, they seem to be closer and Isaac usually enters the quarantine chamber to play with her, this was one of those times

he walked into the quarantine room and see Eleanor drawing something with some crayons

"what are you drawing?" Isaac asked sitting next to her

"nothing..."

he then sit and look around the decorated room filled with drawings "you made all of this?" he asked

"uh huh" she said

he then took one of the drawing with the picture of the diver from before and her grabbing hands with each other

"who is this?" he asked

"that's my daddy.. we used to be together but..."

Isaac then remember what happen on new year eve "sorry..." he said putting it back

"it's okay"

she then seem to struggle to draw something "Isaac, have you ever been on the surface?"

"well yes i was at the surface but i don't remember much of it"

"what does the sky look like?"

"you mean, you never see the skies?"

Eleanor shakes her head

"well this is what its look like up there" he said grabbing a few crayon and started drawing on a blank paper"it's look like this" he then show her a drawing of the blue sky

"what are those white poofy things?" she asked

"those are clouds.."

"and are those what the skies look like?" she asked pointing at the blue background

he nods "yup!"

"and is that... the sun?" she asked

at this time, Isaac chuckles "yes, that's what the sun look like"

"wow, the sky looks beautiful" Eleanor said seemingly smile but then turn into a frown "i wish i could see it, with my own eyes"

Isaac then seem to though of this before suddenly "then i will take you to see it!" he said

"what?"

"i promise you that one day i will take you to the surface!" he said with one finger up

Eleanor giggled at Isaac reaction "Isaac, you do know that it is impossible?"

"what? you din't think i was serious?" he asked

"well then how about a pinky promise?" she ask raising her pinky

he nods "pinky promise!" he yelled

"why are you yelling?" she asked laughing

it wasn't long before both of them laugh

* * *

 **Meanwhile..  
Sofia's office**

Sofia listen to Alexander report about Isaac

"the Bellerophon has show it's ability to imitate other plasmid ability such as fire and teleportation, but i suspect that there is more to it, also worth noting is that the subject shouldn't overuse the plasmids as it will led to fatal consequences to the host body, the way to save the subject, they will need to be injected with pure ADAM to save them."

"thank you, Gil"

"what are you planning with him?" Alexander asked seemingly aware of Sofia dark intent

"simple,i realize that there will be someone who will reject her when she took my place,this is where he comes in. he will be her friend, her protector and her servant"

"i see... well then i will take my leave" he said walking out

silence then filled the room

she then look at a monitor on her table showing the Quarantine room "even now they are bonding with each other very well, he will be perfect for her"she said with a smile

* * *

 **well, that's wrap it up for this time, damn flu is annoying as hell :(**


	4. Eleanor Birthday & Little brother

**okay, im feeling better now :)**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1960  
26th of April  
Olympus heights**

Isaac wonder around the olympus height for about an hour seemingly looking for something

"c'mon there's got to be something good for her here"

 **Flashback  
testing room**

an Lightning bolt is shot through the room into an electric box

"that should be enough for today, Isaac" Alexander said

"that's it? what's the rush?" he asked

"I need to look into the Little sisters Miss Lamb brought back, now if you will excuse me"

Isaac then watch as he leaves the room with a hurry but he stop holding the door

"ah yes, i almost forgot to tell you but tomorrow is Eleanor birthday. i'm guessing you want to get her a gift"

and with that, Alexander leaves the room leaving a confused Isaac

"a gift huh?" he wonders

 **Isaac room**

he enter the room to see a gift pack on his bed

"what the?"

he then see a note on it

 _Good luck, Isaac  
-Gilbert_

he just make a poker face reading the note and soon opened it. inside it are a pistol,bullets and a few syringes filled with green liquid

"huh, thanks doc"

he then took the gun and felt it was heavy

"this is heavier than i though..." he said as he struggled to aim. he then try to aim at the mirror and pull the trigger and suddenly it let out a loud BANG startling him making him drop the gun "i did not though it was loaded!" he said wiping the cold sweat on his forehead he then pick it up and put it on the bed and then he grab a backpack he found a few days back.

he then started to put them into the backpack, he was extra careful with the syringes.

"alright, operation look-for-birthday-gift is a go!" he yelled before going out

 **back to present**

he then continue to teleport around the heights looking for a gift

"so far i haven't found anything"

he then see a bookstore and his face brightened up as he teleported into it

 **Bookstore**

he finally stop at one of the bookshelves

"ok let see what we have here"

he then started grabbing books

"The vision of Andrew Ryan? no too extreme" he said throwing it away

"The Great Gatsby? hmm maybe she'll like this" he said putting it on the ground

"Bendy and the ink machine? pass"

"Deep seabed Rapture? hmm seems boring!"

"A Journey To The Center Of the Earth? that's a yes"

"Evillious chronicles? no.."

he is confused when he sees the next book

"Kama sutra? i wonder what is this book" he said opening it,

...

...

...

...

he was left speechless as his face turn bright red as he get to one part of the book **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).** he quietly ignite the book with flames in his hand "i'm going to forget i ever saw that and continue on.."

"Potrait of pirate F? seems interesting."

he then look at the 3 books on the ground "yea i think that should be enough for a birthday present, now to find a pneumo tube leading to the Persephone, don't want to ruin the books. maybe there are some in the jet postal" he then put the books in backpack

* * *

 **Neptune's Bounty**

Isaac walked through Fontain Fisheries "i remember it being around here"

"hehe, we finally got one of those little freaks!"

he stop dead on his tracks and quickly turn to the direction of the voice and quickly hid behind a crate. he then peek his head to look and saw a big daddy bouncer body on the corner and 6 Splicer's seem to surround a boy. the boy seemd to be a year younger than him and is wearing a blue shirt with black shorts laying on the ground, his skin is pale with scared neon bright eyes with brown hair

"cut him wide open and take all the ADAM!" one of them yelled

Isaac take a deep breathe "Ok, Isaac there's someone there that need your help" he then look around his surrounding and soon realize that the floor they are standing are wet. his face brightened up as he got an idea. he pulled out his gun and shot at the ceiling getting their attention

"RUN!" he yelled

the boy quickly stood up and run away from the crowd as he zap the wet floor, shocking all of the splicers on the spot. he quickly jump out from his hiding spot and quickly shot the bullets left in the chamber hitting 2 splicers, the electricity soon wore off and the rest of the splicer's soon charge at him but he teleport away and release a swarm of bugs making the remaining splicer stop trying to swat the bugs off of them, Isaac took this chance to reload his gun and shot the remaining splicer in the head killing them

the boy then walk up to him"thanks."

"no problem, what are you?"

"i'm a little brother.."

 _"well that's something you don't see everyday in Rapture"_

"your so cool! you like zip zap and then like teleports and then... and then.. you like bang bang! it was awesome!" he said

Isaac smiled at him "thanks"

he then look at the big daddy body on the corner "good night Hero" he said crying

 _"maybe i shouldn't left him here"_

"ok let's go"

"what?"

"i'm not leaving you alone out here so c'mon" he said

he then seem to smile "okay! thank you!"

"my name is Isaac Wolf. what's your name?"

"Allen Chester. it's nice to meet you!"

"nice to meet you too"

"so where are we going?"

"i'm going to take you to a safe place but first we have to stop at the postal office"

"ok!" he said skipping beside him."can i call you Big brother?"

Isaac seems to be surprised at this before smiling "sure, whatever you like to call me"

Allen then snickered as they walk through the fisheries

* * *

 **Very much later...  
Persephone  
Sofia office**

"a little brother, you said?"

"yes, although it surprise me on how Andrew manage to make a boy bond with a big daddy" Alexander said

"i though you handle the bonding process between Big daddies and little sisters"

"i was, until Suchong took over the project."

"well then, on other matter have you done what i told you to do?" she asked

Alexander face turned into a frown as he put a little vial filled with purple liquid from his pocket and put it on her table, she then took it "excellent"

"you know, i'm against this"

"whether you agree or not is not my concern" she said grabbing the vial

Alexander then walked out and slam the door behind him, Sofia then look at the vial again and smiled. "besides, all wolf need a leash to be tamed"

* * *

 **The next day...  
Eleanor room**

Eleanor wake up to see a pile of books on the floor with a note on it. she then read it

 _Happy birthday, Eleanor :)  
-Isaac_

she then shake her head while smiling "oh, Isaac you and your shenanigans"

* * *

 **And that will be all for today! and before you asked no, Sofia did not make a hypnotizing substance for Isaac because hypnotizing someone in bioshock is already too mainstream XD**

 **and also the books are all from real literature like music,child novel and such**

 **also, i just want to make this to introduce another OC and just for comedic value. Bioshock can't be at all time depressed right?**


	5. Bonding & Trial by fire

**welcome back! and thank hozh it really mean a lot to me :)**

 **and did any of you found al the references in the book that Isaac got? i mean it's not much but if you do, you da real MVR! XD**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1961  
3th of March  
** **Persephone,** **Testing room**

Isaac walked into the room for his usual test

"ok, doc lay it o-"

he was surprised when that he is alone in the room "uhhhh, doc?"

"ah, Isaac! i see you are early"

he look at the direction of the voice and saw a tv bot fly in

"sorry, but could you meet me at the Therapy room?"

Isaac seem to be confused by this "ooooook?"

"excellent! i will wait for you there" the bit said as it fly out

"why do i get a bad feeling like i'm going into a hornet nest?" he said getting nervous

* * *

 **Therapy room**

Isaac walked in to see a few little sisters on beds, he mentally counts them and found out that there are 10 of them

"big brother! over here!" Allen yelled

he turn to the direction of the voice to see Allen standing next to Alexander, he then walks closer to them

"so uh why did you call me here?"

"well,Isaac i want you to babysit the little sisters"

"wait, what?! babysit?"

"it was Allen suggestion that you bond with the other little sister"

"oh, i see"

"now, i will leave you two at it." Alexander said walking out

Isaac look at the little sisters staring at him "uhm, hi?" as he finish that the whole entire room suddenly dash toward him and started looking at him curiously and in awe

"they seem to like you" Allen said "this is the one who save me from the baddies!"

the other little sister then stare at him "can you show us your magic?" one of them asked

"magic?" he seem to be confused before he slap his forehead mentally when he realize what they meant "you mean this?" he said as his hand started to burn much to the awe of the little sisters, an idea soon come into his though "watch this.." he said as he snap his finger and the flame turn into little unicorn on the sky. the little sister stare in with their mouths gaping before the unicorn ran back to his palm disappearing

"another! another!"

Isaac though of another idea and come up with one he then switch electricity into his arm and make a pack of fluffy bunnies walking from his palm and float across the room. the little sister giggles as the rabbit went around them and then back to Isaac's palm

"big brother! you are awesome!" one of them yelled

Isaac chuckled as he hear the compliment and see the little sister too is looking up at him, he thne continue his act by summoning the insects and started to make word from them. he continue this until a sharp pain filled his head breaking the act. the little sisters look at him before seeing him holding his head and was on the ground clutching it

he soon felt as if a 100 voices speaking in his head simultaneously yelling "ADAM!"

 _"shut up!"_

 _"ADAM!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!"_

 _"Stop..."_

 _"ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!_

"big brother, are you okay?"

he turn to see Allen shaking his shoulder. breaking him away from his trance

"you look pale, big brother.." he said frowning

his expression turn soft as he grab a syringe in his pocket and injected himself with it. he then look at the little sisters and Allen who have a frown on their face "ah, sorry... i just needed a break." he said smiling

he see that a smile forming on their faces "watch this!" he said as he turn both of his hand on fire and then joined them together seemingly holding something. the little sister watch close ly as he release his hand and make a mini firework show

 **very much later..**

Isaac put a blanket on Allen as he fell asleep with all of the little sisters, he then took a sigh as he was so tired of pulling those trick with the plasmids. "good night everyone" he said as he walked out of the room

 **Isaac room**

"what was that all about?" he said staring at the mirror in his room

he then watch as the reflection suddenly change to Isaac who has blood all over him."AH!" he screamed in fear as he fell down to the floor. he quickly get up to see in the mirror only to see nohing except him with a scared expression breathing heavily

"am i going crazy?"

he then slowly walked to his bed and finally close his eyes

* * *

 **the next day  
Testing room**

Isaac getting ready for his daily check up

"now,Isaac this will my last test on you" Alexander said walking into the room

he then seem ot be concerned about this "and what would that be?" he asked while Alexander seem to be taking something from a drawer nearby

"this time it would be..."

Isaac eyes went wide as a gun appear in Alexander hand

"a trial by fire"

Isaac don't have enough time to react as he pull the trigger

BANG!

he slowly look on his chest and see that it clothing started to dye red before falling to the ground

* * *

Allen wake up to the sound of the gunshot and quickly jumped out of his bed

"big brother?!"

he then quickly ran out of the room to the source of the voice

* * *

Eleanor was reading one of the books Isaac bring her a few days ago when a gunshot rang through Persephone

"Isaac?"

she quickly bang on the glass getting the attention of the splicer guarding the door

"Let me out!" she said

they then pick up his radio

"open the door" Sofia said from the radio

the guard nodded and press the button to open the door once she gets out. she quickly bolted to the direction of the gunshot

* * *

 **Unknown**

Isaac opened his eye to see himself in a bedroom

"what? what happened?" he then walked around to see posters and a vintage tv with windows closed by curtains "where am i?" he walk toward one of the windows and open the curtain and was met by a blinding sunlight "the sun?" he soon walked toward the door and found himself in a house with the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. he soon walk towards it and then greeted by 2 adults sitting on the table eating breakfast

"hey there,son,rise and shine!"

"mum? dad?"

"what's wrong sweetie you look like you see a ghost. come eat your breakfast before you go to school"

he quietly sits down still with a dumbfound expression on his face

"what's with that expression, son? you got the cold or something?"

he blinked before quietly eat the breakfast, which soon he finishes

"good, now go play with your brother outside. he is waiting for you"

 _"A brother?"_

he then walked outside the front door to see a boy with a blonde hair playing on the yard

"Allen?!"

the boy turn around and wave at him "you're finally awake!" his appearance now look like a normal boy with brown hazel eyes

"Allen where are we? why are we at the surface?"

"what do you mean?"

"Rapture! Persephone! little sisters!"

he blink a few time before laughing "haha, you are being delusional again"

"what?"

"last week you're telling stories about a floating city on the sky then recently about a city underwater. what else after this a city in space? " Allen asked smiling

"Allen! what is wrong with you? i know it's true. you are even there!"

"ok... that's new..."

"don't you remember anything?!"he yelled

"you are scaring me now"

he slowly step back from Allen and look to the ground "what is happening to me?"

"brother, look at me"

he then look at Allen again but was surprised when his eyes change from brown hazel to bloodshot red

"WAKE UP!"

before Isaac able to understand him a bright ray of light consume his vision

* * *

 **Persephone  
infirmary**

Isaac quickly open his eyes to see Allen shaking his body with Eleanor sleeping next to him

"big brother... please wake up" he said crying

he then pat his head startling him "big brother?"

"did you miss me?"

"BIG BROTHER!" he scream in happiness and bearhug him

"Allen, please not so tight!" he said struggling to get air

"sorry" he said letting Isaac go. soon Eleanor was then awake "Isaac?" he then slowly nods and Eleanor let out a squeal of joy and quickly hug him. she din't see it now but Isaac face was so red and hot that it could let out steam from his ear. "i though you were gone" she said

as Eleanor let him go, he soon remember what happen and take a look at his chest. there was a little dot of red in his chest to where the bullet hole is "it healed?"

after that Allen seem to ran out of the pharmacy "everyone! big brother is alive!" he yelled. 1 minute later he was swarmed by little sister on his bed, and gave a "help me" look to Eleanor who giggles at his reaction

Eleanor soon guide the little sister and Allen out of the room to let him rest, she wave at him before walking out after they exit the room. Alexander walked in

"i see you suvive it"

Isaac soon shot a cold glare at him "why did you shoot me?!" he yelled

"to make sure a theory of mine, Since the Bellerophon give you plasmid, i want to know if it can also regenerate the user, furthermore i'm sorry for not informing you"

"well, can you do OTHER way than to shoot me?!"

"i need to be sure of it"

"doc, do me a favor and don't ever do that again and tell me does this means i can't die?"

"technically no, although Bellerophon can heal you. it doesn't stop you from aging and it also can't regenerate lost limb, so don't be reckless"

"okay, so how long was i out?"

"about a week..."

he nodded "i see..."

"with that i also encourage you to avoid getting shot as it will also took a long period of time to regenerate now if you will excuse me" Alexander said opening the door "but only for you to know, that little brother and also Eleanor sat there waiting for you to wake up"

"what are you saying?" he asked

"i think Eleanor seem to care about you. please do think about that" he said getting out leaving Isaac alone

Isaac then think about what he said and quietly mutter to himself

"Even if all the world turn their backs on you... I will stood by you,protecting you"

with that he finally close his eye and fell asleep again

* * *

 **and that's it for now. extra long chapters XD**

 **so what happen was this was suppose to be a standalone chapter of bonding but i ran out of ideas LMAO so i decide to make 2 arcs of the story into one chapter**

 **also on the bonding chapter, as mentioned before. the Bellerophon have an insanity effect remember? and yes i know plasmid aren't suppose to do that but i was out of idea so sorry if that bothers you :(**

 **and it maybe 2 more chapter before Bioshock 2 happens so be patient... i 'm getting there =)**

 **next chap: the history of the wolfs**


	6. The Wild Dogs: part 1

**fedex, what the hell is a fedex?**

 **took a full minute wandering about fedex until realize what it is**

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **P.S: sorry, it's because i'm not from america XD**

* * *

 **Unknown**

Isaac open his eyes and see himself in a temple

"oh no. what is it this time?" he mutter waking up from the bed

he continue to pass through the temple, he look at the walls and see a foreign language he din't understand "what the hell?" he mutter passing through them until he finally reach an altar on it was a curved sword he soon grab it

"Kusanagi..."

Isaac lips talk on it's own mentioning the sword name

then a dark figure appear in front of him

"come Home, son"

that what it said before the temple crumbles as water started pouring in making him lose consciousness

* * *

 **Rapture, 1965  
** **3rd of June  
** **Isaac room**

he woke up after having the dream and stood up infront of the mirror. he din't realise it until now but it's already 7 years ever since he first come into Persephone, now he is already 16 years old

"dad..."

he then stood up and get dressed and walk out of the room soon Isaac pack the things he though will be necesarry , including his pistol he had and also a shotgun and a few pure ADAM incase of his condition and also a few map of rapture he collected over the years, he also grab a white shirt with a black tattered coat and a pale brown pants and black shoe

"alright all set" he said grabbing the bag and then walked out of the room

"now to say good bye"

* * *

 **Training room**

Isaac watch as Allen and another little sister named Rose are now training with each other with plasmids they got from the amount of ADAM they drink. so far only Allen and Rose are able to use plasmids. he chuckles at the sight of him slipping on ice that rose create under where is he standing

he then look at the little sister who is giggling "NO FAIR!" he yelled making her laugh out loud

"nope, i win fair and square!" she teased

"how come you could use ice but i don't?!"

"maybe because i'm just better than you"

it in fact make him much more angry. "i see you two are having fun"he said walking in

"big brother!" Allen yelled as Isaac walked closer "Rose are cheating! she use ice plasmid!"

Isaac chuckles "no, she won fair and square, you just need to be more crafty" he said smiling

"aw c'mon!" he yelled

"it's not everyday you come down here to see us, what's going on big brother?" Rose asked

"i am going away for a few day, i just want to see you two before i go" he said

"where are you going?" Rose asked

"don't worry it won't be long, now while i'm gone i want you two to took care of you sisters, do you both understand? you two are the only ones who can use plasmid of all your sisters, so promise me that you will protect them while i'm gone ok?" he asked

they both look at each other before nodding

Isaac smile "i knew i could count on you two" he said before patting both of their heads "and also, keep n eye for Big sister. okay?"

"we will, just return safely" Allen asked

"i will!" he said walking away

* * *

 **Quarantine room**

Isaac knock the mirror getting her attention

"Isaac?"

"I will be gone for a while"

"where are you going?"

"home. until i come back try not to get into trouble ok?" he asked

Eleanor grinned "since when do i cause trouble?"

"maybe that time when you go into your mother collection room and destroy everything in it?" he said holding his laugh remembering the event

* * *

 **flashback  
** **Rapture, 1964  
** **18th of September  
** **Sofia room**

"hello, mother. As you've always said, I shouldn't be allowed to wander the city in my condition, but without going outside, it's harder to hear much about the world - so I'm learning at home! This, I think, is a ... porcelain tea service, in the style of Louis the 15th, isn't that right?" she said breaking an antique teapot "Now that's a fascinating sound!"

she then clench her fist and walked towards one of the stained glass "And this is called a "stained glass window," hand-crafted by your adoring flock ... they've gone to a lot of trouble to capture your likeness, haven't they?" she ask before breaking the glass with her fist with some of the glass stuck in her hands

at the same time, Isaac walked in and seem to stare at the mess she created, before speaking a word "i think you miss a plate there" he said stepping a plate on the ground making her giggle but he then saw her hands bloody because of the glass shards on it

he sighs "you should be more careful next time" he said grabbing a cloth from the wreckage and wrap it around her bloody hand and trying it up to cover it

"now let's go before your mother sees us" he said pulling her out of the room

* * *

 **Back to present...**

Eleanor chuckles as she remembers that

"so please don't do that while im gone" he said

"only if you promise to return"

he then put his hand on his chest

"cross my heart. i will come back as fast as i can..." he said

she smiled "alright,good bye then"

"it's not good bye... it's see you soon" he said smiling as he walked away

she giggled "see you soon..."

* * *

 **5 hours later..  
Mercury suites**

Isaac went through the ruins as he walked toward his room until he reached it

"ok dad, here i am.. home" he said opening the door

he then look around the ruined room "what do you want me to see here?" he said walking in. he searched the entire room for something but he found nothing of interest. he then finally sits down on the ground and stare at the giant painting at the room. it was a painting of his family "why did you told me to go back here?". suddenly, an idea struck in his mind, standing up he quietly grab the painting and it budged revealing a safe with 4 combination and the word rebirthday written in white chalk

" _Nueva Vida_? what does that mean?" he said grabbing his forehead

he then remember the day they come down to Rapture

* * *

 **Flashback  
**

 **Rapture, 1955  
** **4th of January  
** **Bathysphere**

Isaac watched as he and his parents walked into a ball like device

"daddy, where are we going?"

"to a new life, son... a better life" he said as the door infront of them closes and the bathysphere descends

"Elliot, do you think this is a good idea?"

"what do you mean, Margaret?"

"what if it's just the same down there like at the surface?"

"nonsense.." he sadi grabbing Margaret's hand "i promise you that our life down here will be better than when we live on the surface. i love you both and i want the best for you two" he said hugging her

Isaac look out of the window and see the city of Rapture with awe

"daddy! look! is that where we going to be living?" he asked enthusiastically

Elliot chuckles "yes, this is where we will start our new chapter in life. it will be our _Nueva vida_ "

* * *

 **Back to the present**

"sadly that din't work out too well isn't it dad?" he mutter as he start typing in the code "so i guess that means it's 4-1-5-5"

as he entered the code it creak opens and inside was a key with another note attached to it

"Rapture savings. box number 93"

"guess i get to visit the banks" he said as he walked out

* * *

 **Point prometheus  
Rapture saving**

he quietly sneaks through the bank and finally reach the deposit room. it was filled with line of lockers each with a number on it

"ok 90,91,92... 93! here we go!" he said opening the locker to see it empty "damn.. i was too late" he siad closing it and resting his head on it he soon raise his head when he hears crying

"crying?" he said following the sound

he continues to follow it until he saw a little girl crying on the floor. he then slowly walked up to her "are you okay?" he said reaching for her before his hand phase through her and she disappears

"wha- WHOA!"

he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt something on his legs and he was lifted up in the air upside down. he grunted in pain a he look around "ahhhhhhh that hurts" he then look at his leg and found it was bound by steel rope with a mechanism on top of it the device then seem to have a clock on it "oh no.." the clock needle then reach 12 and a noise ringing breaking the dead quiet atmosphere "you can't be serious!"

Isaac soon hears a few bots flying to his direction "oh no" he then saw his shotgun sticking out of his bag he then quickly try to reach it. he then try to use telekinesis to grab it but the shotgun only move an inch "c'mon! c'mon!" the shotgun finally got release from the bag but he was too late as it was suddenly grabbed by a thuggish splicer and quickly hit him in the head blurring his vision. a viewing bot come up to him and seem to examine him before it speak

"bring him to me"

he last vision is the splicer knocking him out with the butt of the shotgun

* * *

 **Unknown**

Isaac opened his eyes to see himself strapped to a chair

"so you're awake" a man said coming out of the shadow

the man is have a black hair with a sunglass wearing a formal dress suit with a pink collared shirt and black vest with matching pants underneath matching boots.

"who are you?" he ask

"i got many names... Kiddo but i prefer to be called "Wild Dog" " he said grabbing a chair nearby and then sit infront of him "now it's my time to ask. what is your name?"

"Isaac Wolf." he answered with a stern expression

"hmm well Isaac what are you doing here?"

"nothing.. i was going for a walk." he answered

he then felt a ray of shocking goes to his body "see that's what happen when you are rude. you try to be rude to me again... the current will go higher"

Isaac grunted in pain "what do you want?" he ask

"now you are talking my language.. now you see there's this woman that i want gone, but sadly she's hidden inside Persephone facility. now, i can go there with my men and just be done with it... BUT the bitch set torpedoes to all bathysphere that got close to her. so! what i want you to do is swim to Persephone and kill both her and her daughter, you do this and i will give you a piece of Rapture and all the ADAM you can ever dream of... so how about that? if that isn't one heck of a deal then i don't know what is"

Isaac expression then turn into anger "no, i won't do it" he was answered by a wave of electricity

dog then sighs "of course you won't.. you are just one of her lackeys." he said standing up and taking something from the corner of the room "that's why i bring this little fella with me" he said holding a green ball in his hand and throw it at Isaac face.

"now will you go and kill Sofia lamb?" he asked

he then answer with determination in his voice "no.. i won't"

dog seem to be shocked by this but quickly regain his composure "i'm impressed..i never see anyone resist a hypnosis plasmid" he said grabbing a gun from his belt and point it at Isaac head "now will you go and kill her?"

he shake his head "in your dreams"

"then you are useless then" he said pulling the trigger

and darkness filled him once again

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN XD**

 **sorry but this is going to be 2 part chapter because if i put it all in one it will be too freaking long LOL**


	7. the wild dogs: part 2

**and here we are at part 2**

 **ok... im just going to ignore that las review and thank you for the creeping me out 0_0 (not you hozh but the one before you XD)**

 **LOL hozh it's not your fault. it's hitman: blood money fault i haven't update the story (it's just too much fun LMAO)**

 **also who is wondering how does Isaac regen works.. i literally have no explanation for it (XD) and hey it's fanfiction.. you can do pretty much anything you want LMAO (sorry if this offended somebody T-T)**

* * *

Isaac open his eyes and look around to see himself in a huge dark room with a few lights on it

"what?"

he look around to see 2 shadowy figure marching up to him, they are wearing some kind of armor with a diver's helmet the first one seem to be a girl with a syringe on her left hand while the other one seem to be a boy with a drill in his hand they both seem to have some sort of red light on their helmet. they both walk closer before the one with the syringe lunged at him. seeing that he quickly dodge her only for the male one to charge at him with his drill spinning. he then quickly freeze him with his plasmid, but before he can finish him off the female one shoot fireballs at him forcing him to run away. he soon spotted a shotgun on the ground and quickly grab it as the male break free from the ice and start to shoot electro bolt from his hand hitting Isaac left hand, shocking him.

they din't give him a break as the female one lunge at him with the needle ready to strike him. he rolls away just in time, dodging it as she tried to use fire to burn him. he quickly kicks her away. Isaac took this chance to shoot her with the shotgun hitting her in the body, the body fell limp as he pay attention to the male who dash toward him with it's elbow he quickly shoot the shotgun at him hitting him before he can reach him he already fall to the ground. he went over to the male and crouch to him before he suddenly stood up and grab Isaac hand and pull his head closer to his helm

"big brother..."

Isaac eyes went wide as the figure disappear into a pack of crows and a bright light enveloped the room

* * *

 **Rapture, 1965  
** **20th of June  
** **Point Prometheus**

Isaac open his eyes to see himself stuck in a mountain of dead bodies "what the hell?" he then tried to pull himself out but found the body too heavy for him to lift on his own. he soon hears footsteps getting closer to him "shit.." he said pretending to be dead. soon enough 2 splicer walked up to him

"of all the work we can get we got "

the other splicer then smack his head with a pipe "you stupid or what? that ain't no ordinary kid. i heard that he can take a bullet to the chest and stood back up like it was nothing.. of course the boss is paranoid"

"but it's already been a few weeks! i'm pretty sure he ain't coming back to life after being dead that long"

"whatever, let's just check it and then go back this place give me the creeps"

Isaac slowly opened his eyes and saw that one of them have a thompson while the other with a pipe in his hand. he then quietly ignite his left hand and with a quick reaction set fire to the one holding the gun. making him scream as he drops his gun and start running away.

"oh shit!" the other one yelled as he start to run away. Isaac quickly use his telekinesis and grab the the gun and let it spray. it hit the splicer leg making him fall to the ground, Isaac quickly pulls his body out and started to walk to the limping splicer and point the thompson to his head

"where is he?!" he yelled crouching to him

"he-he's at his base at the top of point prometheus... please don't hurt me"

he then started to feel pain in his chest "where did you took my belongings?"

"we put them in the library with the other junk!" he said

he then put away the barrel and hit them in the head with the butt of the gun knocking him out

"thank you" he said running to the library

 **Library**

Isaac quickly ran in the library and quickly duck for cover as a rocket turret launch a rocket at him

"that was close"

he then shoot a bolt of lightning at the turret disabling it temporarily. he quickly destroy it with the machine gun and look to the left and saw 5 splicer with 1 giant splicer behind charging to him. he quickly shoot down the 3 splicer when they are running towards them. the remaining two whipped out a gun and started shooting at him. he then saw an explosive barrel on the corner of the room. he ran closer to them and throw one of them at the 2 with telekinesis. he felt his heart beating faster and he started to gasp for air"I need to finish this quickly"

the brute splicer lunged at him and he pull the trigger on his gun and fired about 10 shot at the brute but it seems to have no intention of dropping to the ground. he then teleport behind him and unload more bullets until is was out. he then saw him standing in a puddle of water and quickly switch in his electric plasmid and shot it at the water. shocking him he took this chance to grab one of the gun the splicer had and rush to his head and unload a few bullet at it until the brute falls down dead. he then look around the library and soon found his belongings at the corner of the room. he quickly injected himself with the ADAM, he then sigh in relief

he then grab the bag and saw a black curtain covering something

"what do we have here?"

he pull the curtain away and his eyes went wide to what he saw and chuckles

* * *

 **The top of** **point Prometheus**

the elevator ding as it reach the floor and Isaac walked out of the elevator to see nothing

"i thought you would come back. Suchong's work is indeed impressive"

Isaac look around to find the voice "what's with the dark? too afraid to fight me?"

at that moment notice the room suddenly become bright to reveal a room full of various museum glass case filled with various item

"i got these from the bank.. you wouldn't expect what you find in those lockers.." he said smiling

Isaac pull out a crossbow he found earlier and shot a bolt at him which he quickly dodge by ducking

"rude..."

Isaac then take cover behind one of the cover as he started to shoot at him

"come and get me,kid!" he said as he run around the hall shooting at him while taking cover while Isaac try to shoot him with the machine gun with each of them miss "ha! you can't aim for shit!" he said before suddenly all went silent

"where the hell is he?" Isaac mutter looking around before he saw a reflection of him sneaking towards his cover from a mirror and shoot his machine gun at his direction, one of the bullets hit him right in the stomach

"maybe you're right but i can still use a gun!" he yelled

Wild Dog gritted his teeth as he stumble to a cover

"damn brat" he said reloading his gun

Isaac then pull out the crossbow and shot a few trap bolt on the wall, once he's done he grab his handgun and ran across the room he was hit in the spine before ducking under one of the case, he went to look his wound to see blood coming out of it

while he was looking, he soon realize that one of his trap got set off, shocking Wild dog he took this chance to run up to him, Wild dog break free from the shock effect and also points the gun at him, when they are both close enough

BANG!

both of them pulls the trigger at the same time, Isaac bullets hit Wild Dogs eye while his bullets miss Isaac completely grazing him on the forehead. Wild Dog stumbles back "you little shit..." he said as he hold his left eye which is now bleeding before running to the elevator with Isaac trying to shoot at him

"i'm going to get you for this!" he said as the elevator door closes

Isaac then fall to the ground and push his hand at the wound as he stood up and stumble into a medkit at the corner of the room and grab a bandage and quickly bandage the wound he then look around and got closer to one of them. inside of it was the sword he was looking for and an audio recorder

"well... what are the odds?" he mutter smashing the glass and grab it

the sword handle is decorated with black cloth with golden trim and the end on the handle is a figurine of 2 wolf chasing each other around it he pull of the sheathe he saw it was shining with silver metal, he then took a look at the sheathe and saw a golden wolf motive on it. he then sheathes it and took the recorder and sits down leaning on the wall, he look on it and found a 4 number panel locking the buttons

"you have got to be kidding me..."

he examine the recorder and found a note:

 _your birthday.. Isaac_

Isaac then though about the password and then try to write his birthday

 _1949_

"hope this works..."

he then press the enter button and the lock opened. he soon press the play button and the recording start

"hello son,If you're hearing this prerecorded message, it's because I passed on, and you found this message. i want you to know that i am proud of you, you are the best thing that ever happens to me.. you are smart,brave and generous all the traits a Wolf family have. this sword is a family heirloom and now i give it to you, i wish i can give it to you personally. your mother and i lives you and will always watch over you. good bye... Isaac"

after the recording Isaac clutched the sword tighter and walk

"good bye, mum.. dad" he said walking away

* * *

 **Persephone  
Quarantine room**

Eleanor was sitting on the bad acing the wall as she stares into it

"dreaming about me?"

Eleanor eyes went wide as she turn around to see Isaac with the Katana on his belt

she quickly hugged him crying

"i miss you"

"sorry i take longer than i expected"

she let go of him and Isaac was shocked seeing needle marks around her hands

"Eleanor, who did this?" he ask with a menacing aura around him

"mother did.."

Isaac clenched his fist "excuse me for a moment" he said walking out

he was about to have a talk with Sofia

* * *

 **therapy wing**

Isaac walked past through the therapy wing in order to get to her office but then was surprised when he saw a little sister playing with a chalk

"what the hell?"

he then saw Allen in some sort of armor putting some of them to sleep in their beds. he then walks toward him

"big brother! you're back!" he smiled and hug him

"Allen what is going on, who are these girls?"

Allen release the hug and his face turn into a frown "Sofia told all of us to go to the surface and took these kids back here.."

"she did what?!"

"i'm sorry, i tired to reason with her but.."

"that's it!" he siad running out of the therapy wing

"brother wait!" he said chasing after him

* * *

 **Sofia office**

Isaac slam the door open and slam his fist on Sofia table, getting her attention

"so, isaac i see you have returned"

"what is the meaning of this?! taking girls from the surface turning them into little sisters?!"

"those girls will serve a greater purpose as little sisters"

"you took them away from their family!" he yelled

"all for the greater good"

"and experimenting on Eleanor suppose to be for greater good?!"

"of course it is, she will be the messiah of the Rapture family.. a perfect utopian"

"but why her?! of all people!"

"i did try it on Alexander..."

he then gritted his teeth "what?"

"i din't try the experiment on him, sadly his normal mind can't take all the ADAM and went insane"

"where is he?"

"i leave him in charge of Fontaine futuristic although he prefer to be called "Alexander the great" nowadays" she said with her hands clasped together

he then grip his katana and point it at her, she stood with a cold expression on her face "go ahead" he grip the sword tighter

however he doesn't know that Sofia already have a shotgun at the bottom of the desk ready to fire.

"not now, wiat for the right opportunity _"_

with anger he sheathe his sword and look at her with an angry expression before leaving. he then stop at the doorway "if i have a choice between you or anyone else. i won't hesitate to shoot you" he said slamming the door behind him

"he could be a problem." a figure come out of the shadows

the figure is a spider splicer wearing a preacher outfit

"wales, i need you to keep a close eye on him" Sofia ordered

"as you wish.." Wales said getting out of the office

* * *

 **WHEW that's it for today**

 **yes i know the kidnapping starts at 1966-1967 but i just want to speed up the time period for later chapters (again sorry if this bothers you)**

 **sorry if this chapter is bad. it's because of this cluster headache im having over the few days. it sucks and what's worse is there is NO cure for this disease! but thankfully it's seasonal or rarely comes so i can still type a new chapter**

 **but anyway thanks for reading,**


	8. Dog vs Wolf

**it's been a while...**

 **so those who are wondering where I have been let's just say I have been busy saving the universe from a sentient being called the "Reapers", kill an archdemon who took form of a dragon ,save a planet from a madman by the name of Handsome Jack, destroying other civilization while prospering mine, and assassinating Templars from different eras of history**

 **short story I have been busy playing games**

 **(I'm pretty sure the games are very easy to guess)**

 **Note: updated at 12/16/2017**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1967**

 **25th of December** **  
** **Medical Wing  
1 year later..**

A masked figure ran through the empty medical wing being chased by a dozen splicer

"Get him! Mad Dog will give us a lot of ADAM for his dead body!"

The figure looked back and put on a fire plasmid and light a puddle of oil on the ground behind him burning blocking their pursuer path

"Get back!" one of them yelled with a fire extinguisher and put out the fire "GO!" he yelled as they continue chasing him

They finally stop when they all ran into a dead end

"Shit…."

The figure turn around to see the splicers cornered him

"End of the line, Fishy!" a spider splicer chuckled Oblivious of the 2 figure sneaking behind them

As 1 of the splicer charge at him. He sidestep to the left and draw out a sword and killed him with 1 slice,as he dies the 2 figure drop down and stab 2 splicer from the back with a huge syringes. the other splicers was in surprise. The masked figure quickly ran towards them and killed 3 splicer with ease while the other jump back and take out a telekinesis plasmid and throw a few giant rubble killing the rest

Isaac took off his mask "why are you two doing here?"

The 2 figure step forward to reveal 2 diver suit. One seem to be suited for light battle as it's equipment is just a giant syringe in its left hand while the other wear a heavy version of the armor with a mini drill in his hand. They both took off their helmet both armor have a cage on their back

"We were just in the area." Rose said

"Where are the little ones?"

"Up here! Big brother!"

Isaac peek behind them to see 2 girls peeking out. One was blonde while the other have black hair "hey big brother!" one of them yelled

Isaac smiled "are you two slacking off?" he asked smiling

"Nah we already got enough" Maya said showing her syringe which was already full

"So…. Why are you out here? It's not every day you come out of Persephone." Rose asked

"Oh I was.. uhhh collecting medicine?

"Bet you a bottle of ADAM it's because of Eleanor…." Allen said

"wha— of course not…"

"Big brother Isaac and Big sister Eleanor under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lily teased making the four of them burst out to laughter

"Alright… alright. That's enough." Isaac said with his cheeks already burning red

They all stop laughing when they hear footsteps getting closer

"They don't give up easy." Rose said putting on her helmet

Isaac put on his mask "let's split up. It will make them harder to track us…"

Allen put on his helmet "we will meet you back in Persephone"

Isaac teleported away while the others run away into the darkness

* * *

 **Later…**

 **Persephone  
Quarantine room**

Isaac enters the room with a teddy bear in his hand

"Isaac… you're back"

Isaac grinned "I always come back for you…."

She chuckles and lightly bump his shoulder "Flatterer…"

"Look what I found for you…." Isaac said giving her a teddy bear

Eleanor grab the doll and hugs it

"Thank you, Isaac…"

He then sit right next to her on the bed. "Hey, do you remember our promise?" She asked

He turn to her "of course I do. Why are you asking?"

"Well… there's something I want you to do…"

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you?"

Isaac blinked "of course, you can trust me with anything.."

She bit her lip and try to utter out a word but was interrupted by a crying of a little sister. "you should go…."

He grabbed her shoulder "you can tell me later, ok?"

She smiled and nods "okay…"

He then ran toward the crying

* * *

 **Psych ward**

Isaac ran in to see a crying Maya on the ground

"Maya? Lily? What happen?" he asked

they look up to see Isaac and hug him tightly and cry "T-t-t-the badman come and t-t-took them away" hearing this Isaac clench his fist and put his hand on both of their hands "I'll bring them back…just wait here ok?"

They both wipes their tears, before he reaches the door Lily grab his hand "please bring them back…"

He crouch down to her and wipe one of the tears "don't I always?" he said smiling

 **Later…  
Olympus heights**

As Isaac walked toward Mad dog's headquarters at Apollo square. He soon noticed that more and more big sister started to follow him through the empty buildings. He turn his glance toward one staring at him and nods slightly which he respond by another nod. He also hear a few moans coming closer to him. He turn to the voice to see a pack of big daddy's walking towards him with a green light on it's helmet. Soon enough he heard another moan on the other direction and saw a couple of Rumblers emerge from a hallway joining him. He smiled as he walked to Mad dog's headquarter

* * *

 **Apollo Square**

Isaac and the rest finally arrive to see the whole square was under lockdown with all the gates shut close

"Blast it."

A Rumbler step forward and blast open the door with it's cannon. Clear enough after the door is blasted open a horde of splicer come out of their hiding spot the bouncer's charge forward clearing a path for them

"Let's go." He said as he walked through the dead bodies

Once they are inside. The splicers launch an ambush from the balconies with machine guns and turret aiming at the door, the Big sisters drop to the balcony and set it on fire killing the splicers on it. Isaac ran forward killing all the splicer in his way as he look for Rose and Allen while chaos ensue in the rest of the square

 **Housing 3** **rd** **floor**

he pass a big sister sucking ADAM from one of the splicer. The big sister then took notice of him and point toward one of the rooms

"in there?"

The big sister nods before jumping to another floor. Isaac stood before the door to see it locked with a keypad he take out his shock plasmid and shock the door open. Inside he see Rose in a cage

"Big brother!" Rose called

He ran toward the cage and rip it open with his telekinesis plasmid "are you okay?"

"a little bruised but I'm fine…"

"where is Allen?"

"they took him to the 7th floor.."

"ok, you should go back to Persephone the others outside will help you get out of here…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm coming with you.."

Isaac sighs "fine but we need to hurry"

She put on her helmet "Right behind you"

 **7** **th** **floor**

Rose use her telekinesis and throw 5 splicer who was in the way "over here!"

They finally stop infront of a metal door, "locked.." Rose said turning the door handle. Isaac look around and saw a bouncer killing splicer on the far side of the floor, he ran towards it and help him get rid of the splicer surrounding it. Once it's done the bouncer look at him. "I need help. Follow me"

The Bouncer position himself infront of the door and smash it wide open. Inside they see Allen tied to a chair with his head down.

"Allen! are you ok?"

"Big brother?"

"It's me, Allen. You're safe now…."

He take a look at his face and was shocked at his face with cuts and 1 missing eye. He gritted his teeth and clench his fist.

"Rose. Get him out of here."

"Where are you going, Big brother?"

"To cut off the dog's head" he said as he teleported away

* * *

 **Apollo square housing  
** **Top floor**

Isaac stood past the large body count he left as he passed through the splicer. "This is it, this ends tonight.." he said turning the knob as the door swing open Isaac felt a large metal fist went straight to his chest knocking him back. He groaned in pain and look on the one who push him back. Infront of him stood a Big daddy although the armor seemed to be loose. He soon realize that It was mad dog in a big daddy armor

"One hell of a thing, ain't it? Have to pry it off from those big fuckers."

He stood up and face him "you sick bastard". He pull out his sword

Mad Dog chuckled "well then, let's settle this Mano A Mano"

Isaac charge forward with his sword . he quickly pull out an ice plasmid and freeze him. Due to the massive size he easily break free from ice "you have to do better than that." He quickly teleport behind him and stab Mad dog in the shoulder with his sword making him scream in pain. Isaac then let out a shock plasmid and touch the sword with it shocking him. "get off me!" he said as he manage to land a punch on Isaac face. He quickly recover and pull out his shotgun and shot 5 round at him which 1 of them hit him right in the chest and blood started to drip from his chest. Isaac ran forward and pry the helmet open with his sword revealing Mad Dog face. he pull out his handgun " this time I won't miss, die you son of a bitch" He was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly felt the air left his lungs.

"no, not now" he said as he felt to his knees. He looked at Mad Dog laughing "not so tough without your ADAM don't you?". Isaac grab a syringes and try to inject it to himself but before he can, Mad Dog step on his hand breaking the syringe making him scream in pain as the glass breaks in his hand

"end of the line, boyo!" he said as he grab a Machete "and this time just to be sure. I'm going to cut off your head and put it on my wall as decoration!" he said as he grab his head and ready to slice his head

He lay there as he slowly out of breath and he feels the machete on his neck, he soon felt as time itself stop around him

"am I going to die here?"

As he closed his eyes. He remembered the promise he made

 _"I promise you that one day i will take you to the surface!"_

Isaac open his eyes "No, not yet! I still have a promise to make!"

He quickly realize his situation and look around to see his sword on the corner of the room, he quickly pull out his telekinesis plasmid and pull the sword to his hand he then stab Mad Dog chest . he push the blade until it pierce through his body. Mad dog stumble back staring at the sword which was sticking out from his chest until he reach a balcony. Isaac quickly take his ADAM and rush forward him "burn in hell!" he said as he point his handgun at his forehead and pull the trigger. Isaac pull his sword out as Mad Dog body fall down from the balcony and into the cold had floor below.

He was about to get out from the room when Isaac hear a shuffling from a trap door Isaac quietly walked toward the trapdoor and open it. In it he sees ladders going down. "what are you hiding, You crazy bastard?"

* * *

Isaac finally reach the floor, he looked around to see an empty room infront of him is a door. He quietly walk to it and gently open it. He looks around to see a few bunkbeds and a few children toy

"so you finally arrive.."

Isaac looked at the direction to see an elderly women come out from the corner

"who are you?" he said aiming his gun at her

"Please. I did not come here to fight, Little Wolf"

Isaac then soon recognize who it is "Dr. Tenenbaum?"

She quietly nods "It's been a while, Isaac"

He then lower his gun "I though you left Rapture"

"I came back because of the disappeareance "Why are you working with Mad Dog? he's an insane psychopath"

"he's only do that to inspire fear toward the splicer's. in reality he's just another man looking for a way out from this watery tomb"

"I find that hard to believe"

"it's the truth"

He was startled when a ball drop from behind a corner "you have company?"

"it's ok little one. You can come out"

A little girl then come out from the corner

"is that?"

"yes, a cured little sister"

Isaac grab the ball from the floor and give it to her, which she reluctantly grab it from his hand before going back to the other little girls on the corner

"given enough time. I can reverse the little sister condition on all of the missing girls"

"I though Mad Dog killed them….."

"every little sister he ever captured, he sent them to me to be treated, he never was evil but good person never last long in here"

Isaac was about to ask a question when a voice from Mad Dog office comes up

"HEY EVERYONE I SMELL ADAM DOWN HERE!"

"I'm afraid we can't talk for much longer. Mad Dog was the only thing keeping the splicer here in check, now that he's dead nothing will keep them in check. You have to buy us time to escape"

Isaac stood before the door before some though come to him

" _How can she keep them safe?"_

" _Can they be saved?"_

* * *

 **Hello? This is Yoga5631 from the future!**

 **So if you din't notice I update this chapter for a linear story rather than multiple choices.. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient**

 **The reason I did this is because of realizing on how stupid I was when I post this chapter.**

 **Well that's it for this update**

 **Update date: 12/16/2017**


	9. Doing the Right Thing

**And let's continue**

 **on the side note, thank you all who stick to this piece of shit story I made, it really means a lot to me**

 **Especially those who fav and follow this story, you guys are da real MVP**

 **LINE BREAK-**

" _Anything is better than being at Persephone right now"_

"I'll buy you time. Get them out of here"

Tenenbaum nods and started to pack her equipment while she do that Isaac point his shotgun and the door. Soon there was banging from the other side of the door, he reloads the shotgun and prepare to fire at the door. The door break open and the first splicer to charge in got blasted by Isaac's shotgun after the first one drop to the ground, Isaac felt a minor headache and saw his plasmid changing itself and also reveal a new plasmid for him in the form of black and white matter in the shape of a ball in his hand. Seeing a pack of splicer breaking through he decide to use the plasmid by clenching the ball and then throwing it at the door. The ball caught a splicer and encase it while pulling other splicer to it. He then aim his gun at the ball and shot it resulting in an explosion. He look at his new plasmid and grinned

"Awesome…."

He take another look at the door to see the splicers are already getting closer to him. He backed away from the door to give them space. He charge up his hand and shoot another one of the black hole, when it pulled the splicer. He quickly change into electro bolt and shoot at the black hole resulting in an electric explosion

"Double awesome…"

Tenenbaum finally done packing and ran toward Isaac "Thank you for your help, Isaac". She grab his palm and give him 2 syringe's with white liquid in it

"What is this?"

"A cure for a little sister conditioning. If you happen to found one you can inject it to them and they will return to normal girls"

"But… I can just extract it from them.."

"I know." she said before running away to her secret entrance

Isaac shrugged and put them into his pocket and quickly teleported away

 **Line break-**

 **Hi there so I updated this chap too. So I wasn't happy with earlier chapter so I edited, if you are reading this I will post the next chapter for this fanfic as fast as I can…**

 **Update date: 12/16/2017**


	10. Resurrection

**Ok so first off I have a question to make..**

 **HOW IN THE FUCK DID THIS STORY GET 1K VIEWS?!**

 **Now thanks to you lot, I have to finish this story 0_0.**

 **(P.S: aside from the rambling on the top, I really really thank you for you all wonderful people who took their time to look into this story. Seeing that number really inspire me to finish this story** **. Arigatou…)**

 **Also on the side note, I need your opinion on something should I keep the choices or not? use the review to say yes or no…..**

* * *

 **Rapture, 1968  
** **7** **th** **of July  
** **Persephone  
** **Isaac's room**

Isaac sit on his bed thinking of a plan to escape to the surface

"hmm how about by bathy- no Sofia would have blown us to bits before we even reach the surface…" he said throwing that thought away

As Isaac lose himself in his though the door creaks open, startled he quickly grab the pistol on the table and aim it at the door. He slowly reach the door and open it to see nothing except a piece of paper on the ground with a Little sister syringe. He grabs it and quickly close the door

He open the note and starts reading it

"Isaac, I'm sorry I can't speak to you in person as of now mother have become aware of my plan, I have been planning our escape to the surface but she figure it out and added more security on my plan was to revive my father. In order to do that you must fill that syringe with Alpha's big daddy genes, put my father body in a Vita-Chamber, and revive him with the genes. My mother already know that this note will reach you and already making a move to kill you, please hurry"

Isaac blinked "you have got to be kidding me" he mutter when his door was suddenly burst down by 2 splicer he quickly aim at their head with precision. "shit." He said grabbing his equipment and run out from his room "Don't worry Eleanor, I will be back with your father."

 **Later..**

Isaac fight through the horde of splicer in front of him and continue to ran toward the exit. He finally saw the exit and quicken his running "almost there….". he was suddenly surprised when 2 big sister drop from the ceiling and punch him in the face dropping him to the ground before pinning him down with the big syringe in their hand ready

"what are you doing?! Let me go!"

The Big sister hisses at him "Traitor!

He struggles to keep both syringes away from his eyes "I'm starting to regret teaching you to go for the eyes…"

The 2 big sisters look at each other before something bash their head together knocking them unconscious

"Big brother are you ok?"

Isaac look at the one behind them and see it was Rose and Allen. He smiled "good to see you both are ok.. now let's get out of here" he said leading the way to the exit

They reach the exit and press the airlock button and it starting to open the door to the sea before it suddenly stops. "I'm sorry Isaac but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave" Sophia's voice rings through the intercom

He try pressing the button again to see it was blocked "c'mon, c'mon….". not far from them, they hear footsteps and buzzing getting closer to them

"Big brother, it seems we won't be able to follow you.." Allen said

Isaac stares at Allen and Rose "what are you saying?"

"We will buy you time big brother" Rose added

"Don't talk like that I can fix this in time… I'm not going to leave you two" Isaac said with determination trying to fix the control panel

Allen and Rose hugs Isaac he slumped his shoulder in defeat "I'll come back for you two"

"don't worry too much about us besides we are adults now. We can take care of our self," Rose cheered

"Rose, Let's go!" Allen said running outside of the airlock

"Right behind you!" she said following Allen

Isaac sighs and then back to the control panel trying to fix the airlock button. He pry the panel open with his sword to see pipes with blue liquid running through them "ok, I just need to connect them to the other port…" he said as he switch the pipes. As he try to fix it he hear gunshot and the sound of flesh burning throughout the corridor. He is 1 pipe away from the port when he stop hearing the fighting and instead footsteps toward him "Yes!" he cheered as he connect to last pipe and the airlock opens.

"I'll be back for all of you. I promise to all of you that you will enjoy the sunlight on the surface!" he silently vowed to himself as he swim away

* * *

 **Arcadia  
4 days later…..**

Isaac walk through Arcadia destroying cameras and staying out of sight. He finally reach an old and moldy dead Alpha series on the ground "thankfully these genes can survive even after their host is dead" he said stabbing the syringes to his neck and began extracting his genes, he was startled when suddenly the helm bust open revealing an elderly man already rotting with maggots "digusting…". he said as he pull the syringe out. "That should be more than enough, now I only need to find his body and put it in a Vita-Chamber "

Isaac soon remember the day that he saw both Eleanor and her big daddy at the Kashmir Restaurant and grasp the syringe tighter before running away..

* * *

 **Kashmir Restaurant**

He stood among the ruin of Kashmir restaurant. The 5 star restaurant have been reduced to almost nothing due to the 1985 riot, he closed his eyes as he remembered what happens. Past the corpses which was already rotting. He pass all of that and finally reach the place Sofia killed Eleanor Big daddy and look down to see his rotten corpse on the ground

"You have been asleep long enough, Eleanor need you now, so time to wake up." He said as he try to lift him only to found that his armor was heavy and he fall to his knees trying to lift him "ok, you are much heavier than I expected looks like I have to drag you. Where is the Vita-Chamber anyway?"

He look at the nearest map and his eyes went wide when he see it was at Adonis hotel, which is quiet far from where he is, he sighed "this is going to take a while…"

* * *

 **Adonis hotel hallway**

Isaac let out a sigh of relief as he can see the Vita-Chamber is right in front of him "ok in you go." He said putting him in to the Vita-Chamber and closing it. He turn it on and put in the genes on his syringe into it the machine shook for a bit before suddenly stopped "what?"

He look at the console to see a "please insert revival fee," sign on it. He face palmed and put 500 dollar into it and it start again. A bright light engulf the inside of the Vita-Chamber before revealing a newly healed big daddy. The chamber opened and the big daddy fall out studying his surroundings.

"Are you okay?" the big daddy looked up, assume Isaac is an enemy, and immediately start his drill to attack him. Isaac dodges it by jumping behind him, he was about to attack again when he raise his hand "I'm not the enemy I'm your friend!" he said in panic before he grab Isaac into a chokehold and started to strangle him to death

"I'm with Eleanor! I'm her friend!" he said as air started to leave his body. He stares at him before letting him go gasping for breath. "You need to listen to me! You are her only hope of escaping her prison!"

The big daddy slowly steps back and sit on a rubble staring at Isaac, "explain…." He said in a calm voice with a yellow light emitting from his helmet

Isaac was surprised when he suddenly talks "Wait, you can talk?"

The Big daddy revs up his drill, signaling his impatience "okay,okay,okay! It all started…"

 **Few moments later…**

"And that's how I got here and resurrect you"

The Big daddy seem to be thinking before walking up to Isaac. His bulky figure stand right infront of Isaac send shivers down his spine. He point to the triangle in his arm

"uhhhhhhh I don't know what that is"

He slap his helmet as he found a nearby corpse and soaked one of his finger with blood and tarted writing something in the wall

"D-E-L-T-A, Delta! Your name is Delta?" Isaac asked

He nods "Isaac, Isaac Wolf. It is nice to meet you Mr. Delta"

Delta nods before hearing a weak signal somewhere near him. He looks at Isaac radio to see that he caught the frequency too. Delta signal Isaac to follow him before walking out

"Don't worry everyone,we are coming!" he thought as he follow Delta

* * *

 **PHEW FINALLY DONE!**

 **AGHHHHH school have been killing me recently since I'm at senior year so assignment coming left & right especially making a GOD DAMN STORYBOARD! **

**Sorry I was rambling again**

 **So should I keep the choices? Yes/no?**

 **edited:9/2/2017  
** **AN: also i like how all of you din't notice that i accidentally switch the vita chamber with the new-u station from borderlands XD**


End file.
